The Sacrament
by Eiri Izz
Summary: Cain's missing. Riff went and looked for him. But where is he? Warning: fluffiness inside... RiffxCain.


Title: The Sacrament

Manga: Count Cain

Author: Eiri Izz

Disclaimer: The title came from H.I.M's song under the same title. Count Cain is not mine. Happy?

_I hear you breathe so far from me  
I feel your touch so close and real  
And I know  
My church is not of silver and gold,  
It's glory lies beyond judgment of souls  
The commandments are of consolation and warmth_

Riff looked around the huge mansion that the Hargreaves owned. He could not find his beloved master anywhere. Not to mention, he had looked practically _everywhere_. In the garden, the basement, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, living room. But still, his beloved Master Cain was nowhere in sight. They had an argument before; Riff had brought up the topic about Cain's marriage. Uncle Neil told him to do so, but unfortunately Cain's heart had been locked since the death of his fiancée Emelline and his lover Meredianna. The door to Cain's heart had been shut up so tightly that no light could peek in it; and the key to the door had not yet been found. If it had ever existed; in the first place…

However, Riff could still sense his master _somewhere_ around. Cain is so close to him; he knew it. But where? One thing that is quite hard when being around with Cain is; Riff always had to work his brain out. Being with Cain is like playing crossword puzzle… There's always a clue, but no answer. To find out the answer, that's another story… Somehow, Riff had always found his way out; he always could find his Cain in the end; no matter where Cain hides.

_You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true  
The sacrament is you_

In the corner of his mind, Riff had flashed back about what happened several times before, since Cain was still a kid. Cain would be mad about something, after that he will hide himself up in a place he thought _no_ _one_ could find him (except Riff, of course). There, he would weep to himself, all alone, until Riff found him. Cain will then asked how could Riff find him, but at the same time desperately clinging to Riff and continue sobbing. Riff will not reply, he will only had a soft caring smile plastered on his pale face and he will hugged the small frame tight; as if he was protecting Cain. He always filled his hugs with warmth and love, since he knew the boy was lacked of both qualities in his life…

Riff also knew about Cain's wish… He always wished that nobody around him will die anymore… That he will receive true love _without_ that particular person being dead… If only Cain knew that Riff had secretly been in love with him all this time… But then, Riff thinks Cain had already knew all along. He just probably didn't _know_ that he knew about it. Or else, Cain wouldn't have acted oh-so-seductively around him, right? And all those stuff he said with highly implied meaning…

But the most important thing right now is to find Cain! He had been searching for half an hour, and he is beginning to get frustrated at no one for no reason. Somehow, his feet moved on its own, to the room he is so familiar with: his own room. He did not feel like giving up finding Cain yet, but his instincts told him to go there. As if the one he had been searching all these time would miraculously appear there.

_I hear you weep so far from me  
I taste your tears like you're next to me  
And I know  
My weak prayers are not enough to heal  
Oh the ancient wounds so deep and so dear  
The revelation is of hatred and fear_

From the distance, Riff could feel as if Cain is crying. This caused him to fasten his pace so that he could reach his destination as fast as possible. When he finally reached there, he opened the wooden door slowly.

"Cain?"

"Riff!" Cain exclaimed happily, as if he haven't seen Riff for years. "How did you manage to find me? I thought this would be the last place you would search for" Cain continued while hugging Riff tightly, like a lost child.

'This _is_ the last place I've searched for…' Riff thought, but he is not stupid enough to say that.

"This _is_ my room, by the way… But then, I had a feeling that you're so close, so before I knew it, my feet had already brought me here." Riff explained.

"I've been waiting for you for a long time…" Cain said while snuggling on Riff's crook of the neck.

"You said that you thought that this is the last place I will search for?" he replied, his warm hands replying Cain's hug.

"The last place… So that would mean that you will find me, _eventually_…"

"You're so smart… I almost would never think that this will be your new hiding place…" Riff smirked a little.

Cain didn't say anything in reply. Instead, he just hugged Riff tighter. His body trembled a little, but Riff could not see any tear stain on Cain's soft cheeks. Even so, Riff could feel it, Cain had been crying… He could almost taste his tears… Riff ran his hand through Cain's hair, smoothing it lovingly.

"Had you been crying all these time?" Riff began.

Silence.

"No. I already said that I wouldn't cry anymore, is it not?" came Cain's reply.

"That's true but… Somehow, I could sense the sadness in your heart… May I ask why?"

"It's just that… You brought up the topic of marriage and… You already know what happened to Emelline right? I don't want that tragedy to repeat itself again…"

"I'm sorry, Cain… If it hurts you too much, I wouldn't bring this topic up again, even if it kills me,"

Cain chose to avoid Riff's statement. "Cain… I like the way you call my name. It sounds so… deep and meaningful. I noticed that you didn't call me 'sir' recently…"

Riff smiled a little. "Is that bad?"

"It hardly is… Besides, my name's Cain, not 'sir'."

Silence filled the room once again. Cain traced his fingers up and down Riff's side while Riff continued stroking Cain's auburn colored hair.

"Riff?"

"Hmm?"

"You love me, right?"

"Of course." Riff didn't even bother to deny that fact. He knew that Cain had already known.

Pulling Riff close to his face, he seductively whispered in Riff's ear, "Kiss me then."

_  
You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true  
The sacrament is you_

"Father?" Jezebel called out, from the entrance of the dark cold room of Alexis'.

Alexis looked up to meet Jezebel's eyes, diverting his attention from the tarot cards. "What is it?"

"You called out for me just now."

"Ahh… Yes. I just want to tell you something interesting…"

"Something interesting?"

"Look at this." Alexis said while flipping one of the tarot cards in front of him.

"The tower!" Jezebel half-shouted, out of shock.

"Yes. Do you know who he is? Someone Cain hold so close and so dear…" Alexis muttered, a grin appeared on his face.

Torturing his only son had become the sole objective of his existence. As long as he can breathe, he will continue on to do so.

Jezebel picked up the card and smiled. "Poor Cain… Does he notice it? The fact that he is our sacrament…"

_The sacrament is you  
The sacrament is you  
The sacrament is you  
The sacrament is you_

**Epilogue**

You won't ever betray me, right Riff?

I will never do that.

That's good. If you do betray me, I will go and die.

Cain, if you die, I will follow you along. Be it heaven or hell we go.

Do you love me?

…Yes. Undoubtedly.

**-------**

**Author's note : **My second Cain fic! The first one is not that successful, since I hardly receive any review… Oh well, I hope this one will turn out better. I didn't put the epilogue in dialogue mode because I didn't want to ruin the atmosphere, I think… Hope ya all like it. Did the title fit in this time? Now, I'm forcing you to click the 'submit review' button! C'mon, you know what to do…


End file.
